


Leather Jackets & Combat Boots

by bluerose5



Series: Dom!Reyes/sub!Scott One-Shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Scott Ryder, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Riding, Smut, Top Reyes Vidal, Trust Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: “Tell me what you want, Scott,” Reyes gritted out, sweat beading at his temple and trailing along his cheek, past his jaw and neck, no doubt making his shirt even more dirty than it already was. Ryder trembled urgently at the order, biting his bottom lip so hard that he could taste blood, resisting the urge to slap Reyes’ hands away, throw his head back with a wanton moan, and show Reyes just how successfully he could live up to his namesake. But, no- This. This felt real good. Satisfying. Listening to Reyes, submitting to him in ways Scott would probably never do outside of sex. It felt so incredibly right.Reyes and Scott enjoy some shore leave together aboard the Tempest. Prompt link will be in my end notes.





	Leather Jackets & Combat Boots

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first ever fanfic that I'm posting, and my first smutty one... No pressure, right? Hope my writing style isn't too weird! I just write as it comes to me. Comments and feedback are welcome! Hope OP of the prompt reads and enjoys this.

Waking up from his nap, Scott grumbled grumpily into the softness of his pillow, hugging it tightly to his face as his body tensed up briefly, savoring the blissful soreness that accompanied the motion, before stretching fully out along his bed like a languid, slinking cat. In the evening's sensual glow, Kadara's sunset illuminated his quarters in a sweet mix of red, orange, and pink tendrils, simultaneously battling and embracing the growing shadows like a fiery lover.

Sighing softly, Scott’s hand reached out and began searching the other side of the bed. Finding it cold and empty, a brief spike of panic pierced his gut, and he shot upright quickly. Blood rushed into his head from the rapid movement, and he swayed slightly, bracing one hand against the mattress while the other came up to cradle his forehead uselessly. Once the vertigo subsided, Scott tried looking up again and instantly felt a flood of relief that soothed his frazzled nerves, followed closely by a sensation of guilt for doubting Reyes.

Another part of his mind swiftly defended his suspicions, however. After all, he had told Reyes upfront that earning his trust back would take time and effort on both ends. Scott had so rarely opened up in the past, never feeling this way about anyone before, and this whole Charlatan thing had driven a temporary wedge between them. But Scott wanted to mend this broken bridge, because somewhere -deep inside of him- he felt that they could build something amazing together.

Honestly, Scott didn’t know what to expect upon his return to Kadara. Reyes had voiced his desire to become exclusive before Scott left last time. They had definitely discussed it, but Ryder still had some lingering fears that things would change. That Reyes would tire of the long distance relationship and treat it as little more than some meaningless fling, as if the Pathfinder wanted nothing more than a port in the storm.

After the crew had disembarked the _Tempest_ for their respective plans of the day, whether for business or for pleasure, Scott had taken the hint when he returned from his own meetings, finding out that nearly everyone –even Jaal- were still scarce come late afternoon. Scott had immediately messaged Reyes and asked if he wanted to visit him onboard. Then, Scott had proceeded to nearly biting his lip off, pacing anxiously around his quarters, waiting for a response. He barely had to wait a full minute, though, before Reyes had replied in an affirmative. Once he did arrive, Scott had met him at the entrance, tugging him along while they could barely keep their hands off of each other, exchanging gentle pecks and passionate words in between. Scott had cursed that stupid ladder for interrupting, of course, Reyes chuckling softly at his impatience, but each man made up for it as soon as both pairs of feet hit the ground. Pressing Scott against a nearby wall, they both felt an insistent heat roaring through their veins, but they eventually made it into the room to eagerly consummate their reunion properly.

Ryder could admit that a large part of him had worried that Reyes would leave after they had finished, preferring to return to his throne in those beloved shadows of his. Now, Scott couldn’t have been happier about being wrong, for once in his life.

Because, there he was, casually lounged out on Scott’s sofa like a gift from the gods, datapad in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other, one single ice cube floating around.

Since the sofa and coffee table were positioned facing the opposite wall, Reyes still hadn’t noticed that he had woken up, so Scott made sure to make noise while wrestling the sheets off pointedly, feet hitting the floor with an audible slap as he stood up. Reyes tensed slightly at the sound but instantly relaxed as Scott strolled lazily up behind him. A single hand brushed against the exposed skin of Reyes’ neck teasingly as Scott circled around the arm of the couch and into view, fingers traveling feather-light over a clothed shoulder, elbow, arm… all the way up to the hand that held the datapad.

Hair mussed, the warm sunset caressing his handsome features, Reyes was truly a vision to behold. He had donned the clothes that he had arrived in, black, supple leather clinging seductively to broad shoulders, a white t-shirt bared underneath that distractingly sexy jacket. A pair of fitted, faded blue jeans clung to his legs invitingly, the bottoms of the pant legs tucked securely into a pair of black, laced up combat boots. Scott could have died again, right there, and he wouldn’t have had any complaints. Not with this view.

Distracting himself from his blatant drooling, Scott took advantage of his boyfriend’s position, plucking the datapad from those clever fingers and tossing it carelessly onto the coffee table. Climbing into his lap, throwing a leg on each side of Reyes’ hips, he straddled him as heat spread throughout his body undecidedly, ranging from the flush in his cheeks to the blood pooling in his core, fueling his awakening erection.

Taking the whiskey from Reyes’ other hand, the older man gave a small noise of disapproval.

“That is mine,” he hummed lightheartedly, golden eyes locked resolutely on his lover’s blue ones. Too bad that the conviction lost any of its authority as soon as Reyes’ hands planted themselves against Scott’s naked skin, those attentive hands gripping his hips firmly before wandering back to his ass, kneading the cheeks roughly.

Feeling the efforts of their earlier activities, Scott winced at the soreness, but the slight ache only proved to make him want it more, anticipating the bruises and scratches and bites and handprints left behind. Scott’s cock throbbed painfully at that, at the very idea of Reyes leaving his mark, claiming Scott in a visible, tangible way. He wanted Reyes to simply _wreck_ him. To make Scott never doubt again who he belonged to, leaving him feeling it for days after Reyes was through with him.

Clearing his throat noisily, Scott grinned challengingly at Reyes. “Well, now, you’ll just have to share.”

Without responding, Reyes spread Scott’s cheeks with both hands, a single finger dipping down in between and tracing along his puckered entrance as a mixture of cum and lube trickled out of his hole. Scott gasped loudly, bracing his empty hand against Reyes’ shoulder as that wretched finger teased him. Holding back a whimper, his face and chest felt as if lava was flowing through him, slowly but surely burning him alive from this pure, unadulterated want. Reyes grinned wickedly.

“And if I don’t want to share, Cariño?” Reyes purred. But with that piercing, possessive gaze crawling over Scott appreciatively, as if declaring that Scott’s naked body was on display solely for Reyes’ pleasure and his only, Scott got the distinct feeling that Reyes wasn’t talking about his alcohol anymore. Just his look alone sent a delicious shiver down Ryder’s spine.

Holding Reyes’ gaze defiantly, however, he downed the rest of the whiskey in the glass, relishing the burning warmth and smoky flavor that stoked the flames that were already present. Feeling Reyes’ finger start to breach his entrance, Scott hurriedly turned his torso awkwardly, wrapping one hand securely around the back of Reyes’ neck as he leaned back slightly to place the glass on the coffee table.

Turning back quickly, Scott braced both hands on Reyes’ shoulders, squeezing the leather pointedly as he leaned in. Noses brushing softly, lips barely a hair’s width away, Scott whimpered desperately as they practically exchanged whiskey-soaked breaths, feeling Reyes’ finger sink in to the knuckle, muscles stretched and compliant. Damn it, it wasn’t enough, though. Scott was starved for it in the most primitive of ways, even if they had spent hours upon hours getting “reacquainted” with each other already. Scott would never get enough of Reyes. And with how Reyes was looking at Scott, with hooded eyes and blown pupils, as if nothing existed outside of this moment but them, Scott knew down to the very foundations of his being that Reyes felt the same way, whether their trust had been rebuilt or not. In this moment, Scott knew that it was simply a fact.

“You’ll never have to share me,” Scott whispered heatedly, lips brushing against Reyes’ luscious mouth with every word, dropping all pretenses and answering the unspoken question that drifted between them. Even if he appeared confident in their relationship, Scott knew that Reyes probably still had concerns of his own, insecurities which made Scott determined to wipe all doubt away. This was real. _They_ were real, and Scott be damned if he didn’t want this to be a sure thing.

“I’m yours,” Scott continued breathily, finally kissing Reyes properly. All at once, it was as if their lips clashed together in a perfect symphony, moving in sweet, sweet tandem, performing a dance that both were growing familiarly intimate with by now. Reyes’ unoccupied hand trailed up Scott’s back, leaving a scorching fire in its path, alternating between a gentle caress and a searing scratch. It steadily climbed higher, burrowing into Scott’s hair while Scott wrapped his arms snugly around Reyes’ neck. Scott’s burgeoning erection became trapped between their bodies, smearing precum on them both, and he couldn’t help but to gyrate his hips slightly, feeling Reyes’ hardness underneath him. Reyes merely groaned at the added friction, but Scott knew that the confines of his jeans couldn’t be that comfortable now.

Grudgingly, Scott started to release Reyes’ lips, pulling back half-heartedly, but Reyes gave his bottom lip a gentle tug between his teeth, nearly distracting Scott yet again when he sucked on it enthusiastically. Grunting determinedly, Scott pulled his lip free and laid his forehead against Reyes’, gazing into his eyes with laser focus.

“P-push your pants down,” Scott panted, trying to catch a bit of breath as Reyes continued to finger him, a second one joining alongside the first. The burning in his muscles increased in intensity a bit, but Scott couldn’t help but enjoy every second of this pleasure-pain cocktail. It certainly didn’t help matters that Scott could hear that filthy squelching sound as Reyes continued his ministrations, those crafty fingers taking their sweet time in exploring Scott.

“You sure?” Reyes hissed.

“Yes,” Scott sobbed, feeling the press of a third finger, eyes squeezing tightly shut at the explosion of sensations. “Yes, Reyes- fuck!” Ryder cried out, feeling a brush against that sweet bundle of nerves nestled inside of him. “I want to feel you, please!”

Reyes swore under his breath at hearing his boy plead for him, felt his cock thicken impossibly more, the fabric of the jeans becoming more of a prison that brushed unpleasantly against his member. Taking his fingers out of Scott’s greedy, gaping hole, Reyes hurriedly shushed Scott’s outraged whimpers, maneuvering awkwardly with his lover to unbuckle his belt and get the damned pants off. They made it about mid-calf before Scott ran out of patience, refusing to go through the trouble of both the pants _and_ the combat boots. He wanted Reyes _now_ , and it made Scott feel downright –yet pleasantly- dirty to have Reyes fuck him like this. With Ryder completely naked and desperate for it, and Reyes fully clothed and irritatingly controlled in that way of his.

Reyes seemed to like this idea just as much as Scott, taking advantage of the younger man’s speechlessness to wrap his hand into Scott’s hair, tangling in the brown strands. Pulling Scott roughly to him, Scott’s scalp screamed in protest against the harsh tug while Reyes crushed his mouth against Scott’s, teeth clacking slightly from the roughness of the kiss. Reyes’ tongue swept greedily against Scott’s swollen bottom lip, and Scott let him in eagerly with a delighted moan. With them, there was no fight for dominance, just sweet surrender as Scott let Reyes plunder his mouth, taking everything he wanted because Scott was so eager to give. He wanted Reyes to conquer him, have him however he desired, use him and ruin him indefinitely. Scott was his for the taking, and both men knew it.

“Fuck, Cariño,” Reyes gasped, the lingering flavor of whiskey dancing on his tongue, the sharp scent of an afternoon’s worth of sex and sweat permeating the air between them. Damn it, but he would never comprehend how one man could make him feel so weak and so free at the same time. How someone so larger than life could look at Reyes and decide to trust and accept and l-…like him. Reyes didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky, so blessed, to end up with this wonderful man. _His_ man. But he’ll be damned if he made the same mistake twice when it came to Ryder. Scott wanted to be his, and Reyes wasn’t planning on letting go.

“Reyes,” Scott whined impatiently, regaining Reyes’ undivided attention. Reyes began kissing along the column of Scott’s throat, sucking and biting harshly at the skin on both sides, feeling Scott writhe and squirm above him, leaving behind marks that Scott wouldn’t be able to hide without makeup of some kind. At the moment, Reyes couldn’t even find it in himself to care if it was seen as immature, not with how his needy boy was begging for it, for him, for his cock…

“Give it to me,” Scott pleaded, grinding roughly while Reyes’ hands reached down to stop his hips from moving.

“Sit up,” Reyes ordered over Scott’s protests, watching as Scott seemed to close his mouth instantly and follow his directions. Bracing his hands on Reyes’ shoulders again, he lifted himself to put all of his weight on his calves and knees, feeling his thighs begin to strain with the effort.

“Good boy,” Reyes praised, his silken voice low and appreciative.

And, Scott would deny what happened next till the day he died, because just hearing that pride, over such a miniscule thing, made Scott blush and fucking _preen_ under the weight of those gorgeous eyes. He might as well have bent over and presented himself, declared himself as Reyes’ bitch while he was at it. And that thought shouldn’t be turning him on like it was, damn it.

Nonetheless, that was something to think about later. Right now, all eyes were on Reyes, and what a sight he made, still half-dressed yet all askew. Spitting on his hand and stroking his throbbing cock, Reyes gave himself a few quick strokes before aligning the tip of his cock with Scott’s pulsing hole, nudging teasingly at the rim. Scott was about to go crazy with all the buildup, and Reyes didn’t appear to want to torture him any longer, grabbing Scott’s hips and guiding him.

Pushing in slowly, Scott’s entrance swallowed him up readily, adjusting as Scott took more and more of Reyes’ thick, heavy cock. By the time that Scott was fully seated, Reyes’ balls nestled warmly against his ass, Scott could barely keep the noises at bay. It didn’t help that he wanted so badly to move, to feel Reyes’ member brush against his inner walls, but Reyes’ hands on Scott’s hips were a formidable reminder that Scott wasn’t in charge this time, despite the position. Scott never felt so frustrated and yet so fulfilled in one moment. When Reyes finally began to ever-so-slowly drag Scott along his cock, Scott swore that he could’ve cried from relief, moaning at how full he was, at how perfectly Reyes fit inside of him. Like a key to a lock, a puzzle piece, and a million other clichéd comparisons that could never quite compare to the reality of it.

Guiding Scott to the very tip of his cock, until Reyes nearly slipped free, Reyes slammed Scott’s hips back down with considerable force, his own hips thrusting harshly upwards in synch. Soon, Reyes began to gradually increase his speed, developing a rhythm _he_ liked, setting a brutal, punishing pace. Watching his cock fuck into the other man, seeing Scott bouncing on his lap and taking his cock like he was made for it, Reyes felt a tell-tale knot tightening in his gut, the tension building until he was simply aching with need. Shifting his angle slightly on the next thrust, Scott threw his head back and screamed out his pleasure, but –while nice and all- Reyes didn’t want to miss a second with this man.

“Cariño,” Reyes snarled, fiercely continuing at the new angle, ramming into Scott’s prostate relentlessly until he was nothing more than a blubbering mess. Not to be ignored, Reyes emphasized his next demand with several sharp, ruthless thrusts. “Look. At. Me.”

Just as last time, it was as if a switch had flipped. Scott was still whimpering, spewing nonsense and pleas, but he instantly looked at Reyes when commanded, eyes slightly unfocused and glazed. Even so, it was obvious that he set all of his attention on Reyes, seeking direction for the next move.

“Play with your nipples for me, Cariño,” Reyes hummed, knowing how much Scott loved it when Reyes did so. Well, now, Reyes wanted a show.

“Reyes,” Scott gasped, mind going a bit blank as he was speared on Reyes’ cock ruthlessly. His hands must have understood the order, however, moving of their own accord along the planes of his chest until they reached their destination. As soon as he pinched the hardened buds between his fingers, tugging and rolling them, he didn’t know if he could last that much longer, untouched or not. It didn’t help matters when Reyes kept looking at him like _that_. “Reyes… ah, fuck… please, sweetheart…”

“Tell me what you want, Scott,” Reyes gritted out, sweat beading at his temple and trailing along his cheek, past his jaw and neck, no doubt making his shirt even more dirty than it already was. Ryder trembled urgently at the order, biting his bottom lip so hard that he could taste blood, resisting the urge to slap Reyes’ hands away, throw his head back with a wanton moan, and show Reyes just how successfully he could live up to his namesake. But, no- _This_. This felt real good. Satisfying. Listening to Reyes, submitting to him in ways Scott would probably never do outside of sex. It felt so incredibly right.

“I want to come,” Scott sobbed. “Reyes, please.”

“You’re so fucking pretty, Scott. Begging me like this. Such a good boy for me.” Reyes grunted harshly with the next thrust. “And you’re all mine.”

“Yes, yes, yes…” Scott rambled. “All yours, Reyes. Take it. Have it all.” Scott didn’t think he could hold back much longer, being rougher with his nipples than he ought to, channeling his frustration, feeling his cock dribble all over them with how much it was leaking, his balls beginning to tighten. He gave one final sob of defeat, voice breaking and alerting Reyes that he was coming undone. “Reyes, m-my king…”

If nothing else had done Reyes in, then that had done the trick, hearing Scott calling him that and knowing that –on some level- he had actually fucking meant that in the moment.

Reyes barked out, “Come, Scott,” just as his lover’s eyes rolled back into his head. Scott’s balls tightened up, and he cried out Reyes’ name breathlessly loud, white ropes of cum splattering along Reyes’ shirt and jacket, some of it nearly making it to the neckline. And, as soon as Scott’s enveloping heat tightened around Reyes, he accompanied his partner in that fall into oblivion, utterly lost as his vision was consumed by an explosion of light, riding those high waves of ecstasy together.

Coming back down, sated and limp, panting through the aftershocks, Scott fell forward against Reyes’ chest tiredly, feeling semen and other fluids leaking out from around Reyes’ now-flaccid cock, trickling steadily down Scott’s thighs. Grumpily, Scott puffed out a breath against Reyes’ neck.

“You made me sticky,” Scott accused, nuzzling closer. Whining softly as Reyes pulled out, wrapping Ryder affectionately in a tight embrace, Reyes snickered.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Cariño, but I don’t think that you were complaining much at the time.” Scott snorted, but Reyes felt his silly smile stretch as he burrowed further into Reyes throat, tracing his lips lightly against Reyes’ Adam’s apple.

A weary silence fell over them then, but neither particularly wished to fill it. It was comfortable just being together, enjoying one another’s company, and they had plenty of time to talk about things before either needed to return to their appointed duties tomorrow. It was nice to simply enjoy this moment together, both content and peaceful for once. Eventually, though, it was Ryder that broke the silence.

“I think you should stay the night,” Scott murmured into Reyes’ neck. “You know, so I can have your clothes washed.”

“Only if you want me here, Cariño,” Reyes hummed, fingers playing in Scott’s dark brown hair. Scott snorted incredulously.

“Was my half-assed excuse not enough for you?” Scott questioned against his lover’s throat, hiding from that penetrating gaze. Reyes chuckled quietly.

“Yeah, I’d really like it if you stayed the night with your most loyal subject, your Majesty,” Scott teased, trying to hide his anxiety behind his idiotic humor.

Reyes laughed bleakly. “Some king I am if it only takes one man to bring me to my knees, metaphorically and literally, of course.” He pressed a kiss to Scott’s temple adoringly.

“So… that’s a ‘yes’?”

“Mi Cariño, you have but to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original post and prompt: https://reyesandryder.tumblr.com/post/160699004389/i-wouldnt-complain-if-someone-wrote-a-smutty
> 
> So... it went beyond a whiskey makeout, but I hope I delivered.
> 
> Also, tumblr name is bluerose5. I don't post much personally, but don't be afraid to share any prompts for any Mass Effect or Dragon Age fill.


End file.
